memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2364
| dp3=2330s | dp2=2340s | dp1=2350s | d=2360s | dn1=2370s | dn2=2380s | dn3=2390s | }} Events ; reference stardate 3/0301 * The heavy cruisers and are refit to upgraded specifications. * The heavy cruiser enters service after construction at Argelius II. * The class X destroyer is decommissioned and scrapped. * The heavy cruiser is recorded destroyed. ; stardate 41124 (January) : Captain Jean-Luc Picard boards the for the first time. ; stardate 41153 : The Enterprise-D, under the command of Captain Picard, travels from Earth to Farpoint Station to complete its crew complement, encountering Q and the star-jelly beings. The Enterprise is almost destroyed by a Borg sphere from 2376 to alter the future. The time ship Premonition arrives and destroys the sphere before it does any damage and quickly retreats to the future before the timeline is even more altered. Picard remembers this incident and the USS Premonition.... ; stardate 41209 (reference stardate 3/0305) : The is lost after the crew succumbs to polywater intoxication. ; stardate 41723 (reference stardate 3/0306) : The is recovered from the Ferengi. ; stardate 41242 : The Enterprise-D visits Omicron Theta and takes on Lore, and faces the Crystalline Entity. ; prior to stardate 41187 (after stardate 41292) : The Enterprise-D visits Tripoli IX. ; stardate 41187 : The Enterprise-D completes a long journey to the Tri-Betaline star system and visits Syntagus Theluv. ; reference stardate 3/0304 : The heavy cruiser is destroyed in the line of duty. ;prior to stardate 41601 : Survivors from the Hamlin disaster are rescued by the Enterprise-D, after the Enterprise pursues the Choraii following the destruction of . ;stardate 41601 : The Enterprise-D, pursuing a lost shuttle, encounters a being known as Armus at Vagra II. ;stardate 41697 : The Manheim Event, widespread temporal distortions caused by the experiments of Dr. Paul Manheim, takes place. The Event was ended by actions of the crew of the Enterprise-D. |Watching the Clock}} ; reference stardate 3/0311 : The class X destroyer was decommissioned and scrapped. ; stardate 41986 : After 53 years of minimal contact, the Romulan Star Empire returns to the galactic stage. ; reference stardate 3/0405.17 : Lieutenant David Manchester receives the Citation of Conspicuous Gallantry for actions taken on Valoria. ; reference stardate 3/0912.27 : Lieutenant Commander Sheva Hev'lek receives the Andorian Battle Star for actions taken on an away team to Borgia V. ; reference stardate 3/2007.08 : Commander Ellen Childs receives the Anastas Medal of Achievement for actions taken as acting CO of . ;(dates uncertain) : Joseph Carey is critically wounded and sent to Barisa Prime for long-term treatment. There he meets and marries Anne Dina Carey. Alternate timelines ;stardate 41148 : In an alternate timeline created by Q, the USS Enterprise-D diverts from its first mission to Farpoint to investigate an anti-time anomaly in the Romulan Neutral Zone. ;stardate 41153 : In an alternate reality, most galactic powers enter a large conflict, with many worlds slipping from the control of their governments and becoming neutral strongholds, and eventually, battlegrounds for space fleets. People Promotions and transfers *The crew of the newly launched is as follows: Captain Jean-Luc Picard, commanding officer; Commander William T. Riker (from the ), first officer; Lieutenant Commander Data, second officer and operations manager; Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal, chief engineer; Lieutenant Natasha Yar, chief of security/tactical officer; Commander Beverly Crusher, chief medical officer; Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi, head counselor; and Lieutenant (j.g.) Geordi La Forge (also of the Hood), conn officer. Also coming aboard are Lieutenant (j.g.) Worf (from the ), Lieutenant Selar, Lieutenant Kieran Duffy, and Chief Miles O'Brien. *Lieutenant Commander MacDougal's staff is supplemented by Lieutenant Commander Michael Argyle, Lieutenant Charles H. Logan and Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch. *Following the death of Lt. Yar, Lieutenant (j.g.) Worf is appointed as acting chief of security on the Enterprise-D. Births and deaths ;stardate 41601 : Lieutenant Natasha Yar is killed in the line of duty at Vagra II. ;stardate 41309.5 : Admiral Mark Jameson dies on Mordan IV due to an alien rejuvenation process. Relationships ; stardate 41153 : William T. Riker and Deanna Troi encounter each other for the first time since the end of their relationship on Betazed. }} Notable people aaron.jpg|Aaron. argyle.jpg|Argyle. ariana.jpg|Ariana. skinofevil.jpg|Armus. beata.jpg|Beata. bevHamlin.jpg|Beverly Crusher. darheel.jpg|Trekal Darhe'el. dataDC3.jpg|Data. dukat.jpg|Skrain Dukat. equilibrium.jpg|Jadzia Dax. geordiTNG1.jpg|Geordi La Forge. natima.jpg|Natima Lang. logan.jpg|Lieutenant Charles H. Logan. leland T. Lynch.jpg|Leland T. Lynch. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. picardDC3.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. q3.jpg|Q. paul Rice.jpg|Paul Rice. rikerTNG1.jpg|William T. Riker. rutheHamlin.jpg|Ruthe. captain Rixx.jpg| . brekkian.jpg|Sobi. orfil Solis.jpg|Orfil Solis. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. deannaPeacekeepers.jpg|Deanna Troi. tsu.jpg|Lian T'su. worfPeacekeepers.jpg|Worf. Appendices References and notes Images from 2364 peacekeepersStation.jpg|Space station. peacekeepersPlanet.jpg|Planet. friedenswachterPlanet.jpg|Planet. Stories |}} External link * category:years category:2360s